thirce blessed
by outtacontrolharry
Summary: edward left bella sound familer? welp instead of just standing by a watching charlie in league with the golden trio and the malfoys and the charmed ones scheme to pull her back from the brink only to find the cullens at hogwarts evil dumbles good voldy
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the stories or chacters I use if I did rest assured that I would not be renting my house or going to college as it is I am so no miracles yet :{ for those that want without a word or any of my others updated my muse is very fickle and I am very lost without without my notes :{ so please be patient with me I have so many to please.

Thrice blessed

He sat on the edge of the bed silently watching the sleeping form of one of his best friends. She had been through a lot the past couple of months and she needed a break perhaps it was time she headed back to Hogwarts. He looked to the older man in the door way and He left to send a letter off to an old friend.

~elsewhere~

Silver eyes read the note before setting fire to it.

"Cissa, looks like we're having a guest for awhile."

"Who dear?"

"Your niece, Bella black."

Narcissia smiled she always wanted another girl in this house and lucius was so fond of his niece.

~forks, Washington~

"Don't do anything reckless?"

"I promise, but Edward you don't understand I'll be fine, I haven't told you but you don't have to go"

"We must Bella, to protect your soul."

"I don't want it Edward it's yours but that's not what I'm talking about Edward I'm a WI…."

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!"

Bella jolted upright in her bed, slowly the girls dorm appeared around her. Falling back against her headboard (;}) she sent a spell to open her door knowing Luna would be waiting or there soon, and sure enough just as the door hit the wall Luna breezed through the door way choc hang right on her heels.

"Are you okay you screamed?" Cho asked while Luna blinked owlishly at them both.

"im fine really, um what time is it?"

"almost 6, we wre getting ready for breakfast when we heard you moaning." luna answered

"okay, ill be down shortly."

"kay' 'see ya bella" they both said together

Bella sighed why did her father send her back here? Witches and wizards where way to observant.

* * *

So what should I continue? Let me know read and review please

Lots of love for all

-out-


	2. call to help

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

ChaoticNightofFlames

Nessa2685

KitrentheFox

Kuramalover000

Infinite Nosferatu

outtacontrol harry

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
